An Unexpected Visitor
by BlackRoseRaven109
Summary: What Legolas thought was to be a casual visit turns into something more as repressed passions flare. Legolas/Tauriel one shot. Rated M for strong adult content.


**An Unexpected Visitor **

So far, the night had been slow, not to mention the entire day. Patrols had been uneventful, which Legolas more than welcomed, and now was relaxing in the comfort of his personal chambers. After a glass of wine, he was nice and relaxed as he sharpened his short swords. Not like they needed it, but it was something to do. If he wasn't busying himself with something he knew he'd end up going to bed out of boredom and the night was much too nice to sleep through.

He had just finished sharpening his first blade and about to start on his second when a quiet knock sounded at his door. The elf prince paused in his motions to study the door in question before speaking up. "Enter."

The door handle jiggled before slowly opening to reveal an uncertain Tauriel on the other side. Her weak smile brightened when seeing her best friend's widen from ear to ear. "I'm not bothering you, am I?"

Legolas set his blade on the nearby table and stood up, shaking his head. "Of course not. Please come in." Tauriel did so and calmly shut the door behind her. "Can I get you something to drink?" He motioned to a chest of drawers where a jug of wine sat next to a second, unused silver goblet.

She shrugged. "Sure, I suppose." She accepted the half full goblet handed to her and took a modest sip.

The man poured him enough to top off his own cup and took another drink. He could see something was on the woman's mind and was curious. "So what brings you here this late at night?"

Again she shrugged. "Couldn't sleep and wanted some company." Tauriel stepped over to the desk and picked up the sharpened blade to examine it. "Figured I'd come see what you were doing."

"To be honest, I wasn't expecting your visit," he stated, taking another drink. He could see something wasn't right about her and questioned. "Is something wrong?"

"I'm fine." Cautiously, she slowly neared her best friend. She sat her cup down and continued to close the gap between them. "I could be better though."

Suddenly, Legolas understood the reason for the visit and became uncomfortable with it. "No" he whispered. "You should leave."

The woman felt a bit hurt by the rejection and in not wanting to leave so soon, began untying the front of her clothing. Before the prince could stop her, the garments hit the floor leaving the woman bare of clothing. Legolas's face turned a bright shade of blush that glowed in candlelight and quickly turned away from her.

Tauriel felt a bit more hurt by this, but didn't let it stop her. She gently took his hand in hers and rested her head on his shoulder. "Why do you turn away from me? Does my presence offend you?"

He deeply swallowed his rising nerves. "No, my lady. You far from offend me."

She ran a hand through his hair and turned her head just enough to try and look upon his face. "Then why do you turn away from me?"

He glanced over his shoulder to observe her from the corner of his eye. "This will only complicate things."

She shook her head. "No it wont."

She stepped around him to face him and took his cheek in her hand. He tried to look away from her but couldn't. Steadily, she moved in to gently kiss him and expected him to back away but he didn't. They stood there, locked in a gentle kiss before he finally broke from it.

"Tauriel, I-" but his words were cut off by her kissing him again and more fiercely.

This time, he didn't hesitate nor break away from the intimate contact as he brought a hand to the back of her head to pull her closer to him. The kiss deepened by him driving his tongue deeper into her mouth. She returned the gesture and brought her hands around the back of his neck. Excitement and desire kicked in and he collected the woman in his arms, guiding her towards the desk. One of his hands sailed down the softness of her back and to her hips while the other caressed up her side and to her chest. He started tenderly squeezing one of her breasts, not immediately aware she was unfastening his tunic. Not wanting to, he broke away from the contact to regain his breath and noticed, then, what the woman had been doing.

He wickedly smiled at her subtle undressing him and resumed kissing her as passionately as before. The elf prince hoisted the woman onto the desk to sit as she tugged his tunic off his arms. They paused in the kiss so that he could shed off his white linen undershirt, it joining the growing collection of clothes on the floor.

She could taste the residual wine in his mouth and sucked on his tongue to better taste more of him. If that was what she wanted, he'd oblige and he did by driving his tongue as far as he could into her mouth to deepen the kiss as much as possible. The intimate contact was borderline painful, but enjoyable, and she whimpered in reflection of so. Her nails bit into the nape of his neck as her other hand reached for the ties to his pants. But he had beat her to it as he had already untied them and was beginning to slide them off.

Instantly, her exploring hand found his prominent erection and took hold of it. She ran a thumb over the sensitive head before wrapping her hand around it and stroking from base to tip. He twitched and gasped at the same time, feeling a bit overwhelmed at the pleasurable sensation. Tauriel smirked. "Been a while?" 

Legolas looked into the woman's eyes with a hunger she had never seen before. "It wont be for very long" he replied, pulling her in for another kiss. Just as she stroked and toyed with the man, he returned the gesture. To her awaiting sex he went, softly running his fingers over the anticipating wetness. "So wet" he mumbled into her mouth, deviously smiling. "But how much wetter can you get?" The man sucked at her bottom lip before holding her close, but at a distance enough to watch her face.

Without warning he pulled her hips closer to the edge and pushed her into a leaning back position. He drove a finger into the hot, moistness of her body and curled it upwards to the stimulating nerve within. Her breath hitching halted a moan in her throat as she dug her nails into the desk top. The man didn't stop in his actions when lowering himself onto the woman to steal another kiss, him inserting a second finger to join the first.

The additional pressure onto the woman sent her body into overdrive. Her back arched and she broke away from the kiss to gasp a moan, her returning a hand to the back of his neck. "_Um hauta_" she whimpered. (do not / don't stop)

He could feel her body tighten around his fingers and quickened his strokes within her. "_Tulya ten' amin_" (come for me) he whispered into her ear, feeling her hand take hold of his aching cock once more. She could tell he was just as wound up as she was for the tip of his erection was damp with his own pre-release. The woman used this to her advantage and began lubing his entire shaft with it as she continued working the length of it.

He could hear how wet she was and even feel part of her juices splash onto his hand whenever he thrust his fingers into her. "_Legolas_" she wheezed, her flustered face focused on his intently watching her. Tears of what he hoped was pleasure sparkled her eyes and trailed down her face before falling onto her breasts.

The walls of her body constricted around him once more before she cried, her body exploding in release. Everything about her at that moment from sight, sound and at feeling her warmth spreading over his hand, almost made him inadvertently release. It didn't help she had been keeping her firm strokes against him in rhythm to his against hers. Unable to resist his own painfully aching desire to climax, he both grabbed the woman and guided himself into her swollen mound.

In a powerful and quick thrust, he was fully buried within her. "Too much?" he questioned in a growl, glaring at her in a sexual hunger. He didn't give her a chance to answer before doing it again. His thrusts into her body didn't relax as he sped up his motions. "I've been waiting too long for this." He was surprised at how tight her body was against him.

For her, he filled her with an unexpected ecstasy she only thought possible in her own fantasies. This amazement of an archer was both respectably wide and long. She encouraged him to go deeper and widened her legs more than what they already were in welcoming him to do so. He more than willingly obeyed the woman's silent plea, never faltering in his motions upon her as he pulled her hips just enough over the ledge to better angle her. At feeling him bottom out, it hurt at first until she became accustomed to it.

It felt as though a tight fist were clenching the head of his erection, the man breathlessly stating, "You're pushing me out."

"Sorry" she wheezed out between moans.

Legolas continued to penetrate the woman, feeling her orgasmic juices was over his hard member each time she came. He, too, was getting close as he felt a tingle run the length of his spine. "I'm starting to get close." Eager to relieve the pressure building in his groin, the prince propped himself over the woman with one arm while holding her hips down with the other.

She cried out, "I'm coming" and arched her back in doing so just as Legolas grunted in his own hard release a couple powerful thrusts afterwards.

He continued to grind into her until he felt himself completely drained within her. Slowly he gently repositioned her on the desk and slid out, quickly realizing how weak in the legs he had become. Weary and wanting to sit down, Legolas retrieved his wine glass still sitting next to the bottle on the chest of drawers next to the desk and happily sat down, taking a drink.

He observed the woman, still laid out on the desk and heavily breathing. "You alright?"

"Oh yeah" she huffed, smiling happily. "Couldn't be better. Although, I wouldn't mind a quick wash off..."

The man leaned over to retrieve his shirt laying not far away and handed it to her. "This is all I have to offer at the moment." It was better than nothing and she accepted it, wiping at her lower extremities and the table top around her. Afterwards, she sat up and carefully slid off the desk, wincing a bit. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"No, you definitely did not." Tauriel collected her clothing off the floor and wiggled back into it. "The last thing you did was hurt me." She tossed a smile to the lounged out prince and winked. "I'd say tonight was worth the visit."

"That, indeed." He finished up the rest of the wine, eyes fixated on the woman's slender frame. "Stay the night with me."

The request took Tauriel by surprise and she glanced back to study him. "Really?" He didn't verbally answer, but the almost begging look in his eye was answer enough. "If you insist." She tied up her dress and leaned over the man to steal another kiss. This one was much gentler than the night's previous ones. "Just let me go back to my chambers to wash up and get a clean change of clothes."

"Alright" Legolas softly said, kissing the woman again. Calmly, she left his room and disappeared behind the closing door.


End file.
